


Miraculous RPG

by loverdrive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverdrive/pseuds/loverdrive
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFIC.This is a ruleset for a Miraculous Role-playing Game. Yes, like D&D, but not exactly.This is still work in progress: I will eventually compile a whole rulebook with beautiful pictures, handy table of contents and various factions that struggle for control over Paris, but even as now, this thing should be playable.Full player's kit|Ladybug|Black Cat|Serpent|Bee|GM Reference
Kudos: 13





	Miraculous RPG

**This is still work in progress: I will eventually compile a whole rulebook with beautiful pictures, handy table of contents and various factions that struggle for control over Paris, but even as now, this thing should be playable.**

[Full player's kit](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GNbYdWQub_uWwIfjtf59DBsL8_V4FUDj/view?usp=sharing) | [Ladybug](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Dzky0DbJiSBerLZE9-6KZIbxyob1IyGs/view?usp=sharing) | [Black Cat](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Mdt3mgEfYoItGpxd20RLSGt7REjdLn6W/view?usp=sharing) | [Serpent](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cJGWRI_0TX92oShsb3WlmV2FEjdHHtRX/view?usp=sharing) | [Bee](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oAGoWZNKc_wYnhoO19tKT0yMRU-jk3eJ/view?usp=sharing) | Fox (ETA: soon) | Mouse (ETA: soon) | [GM Reference](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rSa4XMzApCnj8uA-eblpuzZ42TJANYjS/view?usp=sharing)

I’d be quite surprised if this is your first role-playing game ever, but in that case, I’ll try my best to explain.

Imagine sitting in a writer’s room of a cool big-budget TV show. You toss around ideas, you develop characters and their arcs, constructing a story packed with emotions and action.

The **Game Master** lays out a situation and you come up with a way for your character to respond. _“A thug pulls out his knife on you. What ya gonna do?”_. A seasoned fighter can engage him in a violent and messy fight, a smoothtalker might try to de-escalate the situation with careful words, a mastermind would just snap her fingers and let a sniper sitting on the rooftop take care of the threat. Or something else. It’s your character, you know them better than I do.

What you need to play:

  * A group of two to three friends.
  * A handful of six-sided dice (referred to as D6).
  * Printed copies of character sheets (just print out the player's kit above).
  * Some blank paper and index cards.
  * Beverages and snacks are nice. It’s a social event, after all.
  * Given the current situation, masks, sanitizers and gloves.



[Example play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234974) | Recorded actual play (ETA: I have no idea)

[Miraculous RPG Discord](https://discord.gg/fQAcrbY) | [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/NUKAFjs)

Powered by [Blades in the Dark](http://bladesinthedark.com/) by John Harper


End file.
